


Comfort

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: Charah - friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Spoiler for 3x05 - Prescription Rex!, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: I just needed to obsess a little over The Hug.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 25
Kudos: 13





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for 3x05, not really a scene continuation, just a bit of a deeper examination of their thoughts/feelings.

Charlie sat on the couch, feeling hopelessly lost. He couldn’t focus on the case; he couldn’t focus on much of anything knowing how close he had come to potentially losing Rex today. Rationally, he knew that the dog would be okay, but having to leave him at the veterinary hospital overnight had broken his heart just a little. And why had he thought that leaving work early would help him cope? It wasn’t like being home alone was going to take his mind off of his worry.

He was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, followed by a soft knock at the door. He could see Sarah’s silhouette through the window. Opening the door with a forced smile, he invited her in.

Sarah took in the sight of her visibly distraught friend. His eyes were a bit glazed, and his usual five-o’clock shadow was inching more into eight- or nine-o’clock territory. Her heart ached a little for him.

“Want a beer?” asked Charlie.

“Oh, I would love one,” replied Sarah. “I just wanted to, ah, drop by and see if there was any more news about Rex.” And to see how you were holding up, she thought to herself.

“Oh yeah, um…” Charlie trailed off for a moment. “He’s doing a lot better. He even managed to make a new friend since he’s been in there.”

The two friends shared a smile as Charlie grabbed two beers from the fridge and told her about Rex’s new dog pal. He opened the beers and handed her one.

“Cheers,” said Sarah, clinking their bottles together. She settled against the counter, fixing him with a concerned gaze. “And you? How are you doing?”

Charlie refused to meet her eyes, instead distractedly grabbing the beer caps and the bottle opener. “You know, I…” He didn’t finish the thought, trying unsuccessfully to hide the emotion that was written all over his face.

“Freaked out,” Sarah finished for him.

“Yeah,” he admitted, finally meeting her eyes.

“Yeah.” Sarah thought for a moment. “I’ve been lucky to have animals in my life that were…I’m not sure exactly what the right word is. Maybe friends, family? More than pets, for sure.”

Charlie nodded, with a small noise of agreement.

“And when they’re gone…” Sarah paused, momentarily sounding far away, seemingly lost in a memory. Coming back to the present moment, she continued. “I guess I’m just saying that I sort of know what you’re going through.”

Charlie gave her a genuine smile. “Thanks.”

Looking up at him, Sarah made a quick decision and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Closing her eyes for a moment, she rubbed a reassuring hand over his back.

Charlie’s brief surprise faded as he slid his arms around his friend, taking comfort in her embrace. He inhaled the soft scent of her shampoo, feeling a little more grounded. Moving his hand up her back, he pulled her a little closer, beginning to calm.

“Hey,” said Sarah, slowly releasing him, brushing her hands down his arms as she stepped back. “Why don’t we order Thai and watch the game?”

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Charlie replied. He could definitely use the distraction, and her company always made him feel better.

Suddenly Charlie’s phone rang and he picked it up, knowing that their plans were about to be ruined. Sarah let out a soft sigh. It was time to get back to work.

“Raincheck?” asked Charlie after he hung up the phone. He looked at her with an expression that was equal parts apology and disappointment.

“You’re on,” replied Sarah. “Maybe we can do brunch after our run tomorrow?”

“It’s a date.” Charlie gave her a smile as he went to gather his keys, following her out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for indulging me.
> 
> Thing that is driving me nuts: When did Charlie move? Not that I'm complaining, it looks like a nice house. Wondering if we'll find out at some point, since they've apparently been showing some episodes out of order.


End file.
